1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a color conversion method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-44389 for example, a local dimming technique is available by which to attain a higher contrast ratio by dividing a display area into a plurality of areas, providing a plurality of light sources corresponding to the areas, and controlling an amount of luminescence of each of the light sources in units of areas. Conventionally, this local dimming technique has been increasingly adopted as an image quality improvement technique for liquid crystal televisions and the like, and it has recently come under consideration to use the local dimming technique to increase the dynamic range of displayed images also in display apparatuses of mobile equipment such as a smartphone and in display apparatuses of on-vehicle equipment.
Conventionally, peak luminance is generally enhanced in the local dimming technique for improving image quality such as attaining higher contrast and widening a dynamic range, and the like. Unfortunately, the effect obtained by enhancing peak luminance is limited by the maximum luminance of a display apparatuses or a backlight of a liquid crystal panel or the like. In particular, in a small device such as mobile equipment or in-vehicle equipment, it is difficult to increase peak luminance because of a constraint associated with the power supply, and a substantial effect is therefore possibly unavailable.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus that is configured to individually control brightness of a plurality of light sources capable of individually changing amounts of luminescence in a plurality of areas in a display area, and that is capable of increasing the number of gradations in a dark region of an image and capable of increasing a contrast ratio with respect to any image input.